Castle
by kbeto
Summary: "Castle [ˈkɑːsəl] noun. A large fortified building or group of buildings with thick walls, usually dominating the surrounding country." Sometimes, all you need is a place to be safe and feel loved. Flones fluff, sort of a kid!fic, hence the low rating. Table #3, entry #1.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any fairy tale or any element belonging to the Final Fantasy series, as much as I would like to. I own, though, all the tears I made from writing this. *gross sobbing*_

_A/N: OMG I'm jumping to another table and digging my own grave in the process. I'm so sorry, but I had this vision when I was half asleep in bed and I just had to write to it. It's like 1AM I have to get up 5AM but I just HAD to finish it one go! *aggressively claws at face* This is the first entry to the table number 3!_

_**Marvin Fletcher**__ Not a problem! I think the least I can do is to let you know I appreciate that you take some of your time to send me feedback and express your opinions. And you never have to worry about me feeling offended about anything (it's me who usually ends up unintentionally offending people), feel free to speak your mind! ;)_

_Actually, there isn't much connecting 'Devil' and 'Celestial' and hopefully a third piece should be on the way to fill this void about what happened between them. Thanks, I often wonder if it's clear not for you people reading, because in my mind, they all have their own voices when I write. Haha! I never wrote a proper story with multi POVs, but they're something tricky to pull, anyway. And everyone has their quirks about something; Mine is stories where texting language leaks into it and apostrophes are all eaten. :P_

_BWAhahaha! Tom's Nan is one of my favourite OC's, because she's basically an older version of Dougie and I have so much fun with all her innuendos and inappropriate jokes. I'll probably turn into her when in the distant future, to be honest. *pterodactyl screech* _

_Thank you so much! Hope you have fun with my future stories. My goal here is try to improve a bit every time! :D_

Castle

Danny got home after a long and exhausting meeting, feeling like death itself. Said meeting seemed to have lasted days – though his watch confirmed it to be just a few hours beyond expected – and everything he craved now was a good bath and a long night of quality sleep. Tom just chuckled, seeing his husband in that stage, and went to set table for them two, whilst Danny removed his shoes, slumping on his favourite armchair and letting his body relax.

"Papa is here!" a kid's voice shrill with excitement barred Danny from closing his eyes.

"Papa!" another voice filled the air, this one thick with an accent similar to Danny's, though a bit more high pitched.

"You two should be in bed, ya know tha'?" He feigned a frown, but soon letting it blossom in a full smile, which the kids took as a sign to pounce on their parent. "How was your day?"

"Good! Dad taught us how to play _plano_!" Luke answered looking proud of himself.

"It's _piano_, Luke!" Leah rolled her eyes. Danny reckoned that even though she seemed to have acquired an accent similar to his and his freckles, her personality screamed 'Tom'. "But it was fun, Papa!"

The twins were Tom and Danny's joy. There was not a thing they wouldn't do for their kids, and they always tried their hardest to bring them up in the best way possible, fully aware of how narrow-minded people would react to kids with two Dads.

Luke resembled Danny the most, in overall traits and appearance. Not the brightest bulb in the box, he had blond curly hair, blue eyes, hands certainly large for a kid his age – destined to get as big as his father's by the time he hits puberty – and a really infectious laugh.

Leah, in the other hand, was really clever and had a big fondness for learning anything, despite being super young. Her hair was actually getting darker – like Danny's did when he was a kid – but she looked like a mini Tom with freckles: brown eyes, a dimple, pale skin, round chin, and a shy smile that appeared whenever they took a picture of her.

"What have I told you two about Papa being too tired today?" Tom entered the room with arms folded over his chest, reproaching his kids. "And if I remember correctly, I had tucked you _moogles_ some time ago." The kids looked from Tom to Danny, but the latter said nothing, just giving them the 'I told you so' look.

"But we wanted Papa to read us a story!" Leah whined. "Please, please!" She added a 'kicked puppy face' to her act, trying to earn Tom's permission. She and Luke loved Danny stories because he never knew any classics stories well and would always made more than 80% of it up, as he went.

"Okay," Tom spoke with a tired sigh. "_One_ story, no encore, and I'll go check if you're really sleeping."

Luke and Leah bounced on each of Danny's legs, getting down to go hug and kiss Tom before Danny carried them upstairs to their room. Luke hopped on his back, securing his tiny body on his father's neck – although still being sustained by a huge freckled hand – , whilst Danny carried Leah in his other arm.

"I'll be right back," Danny blew Tom a kiss in the cheesiest way possible, making the blond laugh. He, then, started marching upstairs, to get the twins to their room.

~#~

"I want a story with a castle!" Leah pulled on Danny's shirt to get his attention. They were all sitting in bed – that was big enough to fit their whole family if they wanted to – with their backs to the headboard. Both parents agreed that it would be nice to get large beds, seeing as Luke often asked to sleep with them because of some nightmare he had had.

"Can we have dragons?" Luke did the same as his sister, also trying to hog Danny's attention for him. "Uncle Dougie says they're cool!"

Danny rolled his eyes. _Of course_, Dougie would be involved in any topic about giant reptiles that breathe fire. That would be so _obvious _after so many years of friendship.

"Okay, dragons and castles for ya. I already know what story is perfect for tha'," he smiled at the little siblings, putting an arm around each of them.

~#~

_Once upon a time, in a far far far far far far far_–"Papa!" Leah frowned. Sometimes she was so much like Tom, that it scared Danny a bit. "Okay, maybe not _tha'_ far." – _away land, lived a young boy of blonde hair called Tommerella._

_Tommerella lived with his stepfather and three stepbrothers, which treated him very badly since his mother passed away. But even being mistreated everyday and forced to do all the chores, Tommerella was still a happy boy, with a super beautiful smile that could even make the grey clouds in the sky disappear._

"What's a stepfather?" Luke asked, confusion etched to his face. "Is a stair made of dads?"

"I think he's wrong," Leah scratched her chin. "But I don't know what it is, too, Papa!"

"Ah– It's when your dad marries someone else that isn't your other dad."

"Can we have a stepfather?"

"Papa only loves Dad!"

"Quiet, you two. Dad will explain it better, later. Let me get back to the story," Danny cleared his throat, easily covering the tiny mouths with his large hands.

_One day, the King... erm... Kong announced that anyone who wanted to marry his son, would have to slay a dragon that lived in a mountain not too far from the kingdom. The dragon was huge and really evil, and it would every night ask for a roasted cow as an offering, or it would burn the castle with his powerful flames. It was easy to keep the dragon satisfied for some time, but the kingdom started to get 'cowless', and 'no cows' meant 'castle barbecue'. _

_When the news got to Tommerella's ears, he promptly smiled in happiness, having fallen in love with Prince Dazzling when he first saw him. The prince was known for being good looking, with his dark curly hair and a fair layer of freckles that made him the most handsome man of all lands._

"He's just like you, Papa."

"No, he's not. And when did you get free?" Danny clamped his hand again over the mouth of a giggling Leah, clearing his throat once more.

"_I'm going to defeat the dragon and marry Prince Dazzling!" Charlie, one of Tommerella's evil stepbrothers, said._

"_Not if I defeat it first!" Matt pushed his brother to the floor, stepping on him like he's some animal who just got shot._

"_You can all dream, I'm the who's getting married!" James laughed, sticking his tongue out at his brothers._

"_Can I try, too?"_

_The evil stepbrothers started cackling like a bunch of crows with too much sugar in their blood. They mocked Tommerella for not having descent armour, sword, or even a horse that could get him somewhere near the dragon's cave. Feeling completely humiliated, Tommerella ran to his room, which was actually a space he shared with Spark, his dog, in the old barn._

"_Oh, Spark! I'm feeling so sad!" He hugged his dog. "Now one of them will marry my beloved one and there's nothing I can do!"_

"_Maybe I can help you?" A voice spoke to Tommerella, even though there was no one else with him._

"_Spark, you can talk?"_

"_No, you poo-poo head! It's I, your Fairy Dougmother!" A small man in bright green clothes appeared, hovering about a feet over the ground and holding a stick with the shape of a lizard's head on one end. "I'm here to grant your wish!"_

"_You're bringing Prince Dazzling to me?" Tommerella crawled to where the mysterious man was floating._

"_Not **that** wish, the other one. I said I'm here to help you, not to perform a miracle!" Tommerella's Fairy Dougmother rolled his eyes. "Step back."_

_With a flick of his wand, Tommerella's clothes turned into the best armour ever forged. Sturdy enough to protect his life, but also flexible enough that he would move freely. Another flick, and a pitchfork turned into a fine sword and Spark transformed into the most beautiful horse anyone ever seen._

"_Thank you so much, now I can fight the dragon!" Tommerella hugged Fairy Dougmother till he squeezed all the air from him. "How can I repay you?"_

"_Just let me know if your prince has a good looking brother," and he disappeared inside a flash. "But remember to come back before midnight!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you should get some beauty sleep, if you want to look good the next day. Bye!"_

_Tommerella didn't understand much of what happened, but mounted on Spark and galloped his way to the Dragon's Mow, cave where the dragon lived. When he got there, he saw his stepbrothers all bruised from fighting and hid behind a tree. He didn't want to be recognised by them, and put his helmet on to cover his face._

"I want a dragon!" Luke pouted.

"How do you two do that?" Danny silenced the little boy again, proceeding with his story.

_Inside the cavern, a huge being with massive wings slept peacefully. Tommerella swallowed a lump in his throat, thinking what would happen if the monster woke up and decided to change his diet and start eating people. It would not be too good for him, so he had to act quickly._

"_Almost there and– "_

_The dragon woke up. With a swing of its mighty tail, it knocked Tommerella back, making him lose his sword. It attacked again, but before it could reach our hero, it got super small, like a toy._

"_What in the world is happening?"_

"_I didn't know you were talking about a Wyvern! They're so cute, I'm keeping this one," Fairy Dougmother squealed with the mini monster in his arms and disappeared again. Then he reappeared and told Tommerella that it was almost midnight and that he should run like a 'mentally deranged hyena' if he wanted to go back before the magic was undone._

_Tommerella then started running to where he left Spark, but then collided with someone in his way. That someone was Prince Dazzling, who wanted to ask the men trying to slay the dragon to stop. The prince looked at Tommerella's brown eyes beneath the helmet for a moment, wanting to ask his name, when he was pushed aside._

"_Sorry!" Tommerella yelled back. He ran so fast that he hit his head on a branch and lost one of his precious items – _

"His crystal shoe!" Leah bounced on her seat.

"Have you ever tried to fight with crystal shoes on? That doesn't _work_, sweetie," Danny chuckled. "And I'm sure that you two are little wizards, because I swear I got you silent a second ago!"

"His _hemelt_, I'm right?"

"_Helmet_, Luke," Danny laughed loudly this time. There was no way the boy wasn't his son. "And yes, he lost his helmet."

_Like Luke said, Tommerella lost his helmet and rushed back to his room/barn just in time before Spark returned to being a dog._

_The next day, news of the dragon being defeated by a mysterious knight spread through the kingdom. Trying to find his brave knight, Prince Dazzling went to try the helmet he found on every living man. His search eventually led him to Tommerella's house, where his evil stepbrothers all tried his helmet, but none of them could fit in it perfectly._

"_What about him?" Prince Dazzling asked, when he saw Tommerella washing some clothes._

"_It can't be, he doesn't have money to buy something this expensive," Charlie mocked, being joined by his brothers. Prince Dazzling ignored them and went to where Tommerella did his chore._

"_Can I?" He asked, putting the helmet on Tommerella's head, which fitted perfectly around his_ _round chin. "It's you!" Prince Dazzling exclaimed, taking the helmet off and kissing Tommerella tenderly._

_The very next day, Tommerella and the prince got married, and the evil stepbrothers and stepfather went to jail for abuse. Fairy Dougmother also married Prince Dazzling's Fairy Hazfather, and all of them lived happily ever after._

"What you think?" Danny inquired. He obtained no response, as Leah's head dug into his side, whilst Luke drooled on his leg. He got up from bed very carefully, kissed both goodnight and went to join Tom downstairs.

~#~

"You must be feeling even more tired, eh?"

"Nobody said it was easy," Danny sang the lines, hugging Tom's waist from behind. He span the blond around and kissed him slowly. "They're incredible, though."

"They have an incredible 'Papa', I reckon," Tom smirked.

"Their 'Dad' isn't too rubbish, either." Danny rubbed their noses together, making both giggle.

"Maybe I will have to tell you where the books are," the blond snorted. "Still, I liked your version, even if you put me as 'Tommerella'."

They kissed once again, and went to finally eat dinner. Life would forever be great, as long as they had this castle build upon pure love.

~Fin~


End file.
